


The Gift

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: It's Not Going to Happen Again [14]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Still Cheating, The pink fuzzy handcuffs make an appearance, There might be a bit of roleplay in this in the beginning, lots and lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 14th part of my smutty series, Luisa comes over and brings a gift, Rose can't wait to try it out but things do not go as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So this was long overdue, based on a prompt that i got and a headcanon that I stole. Thanks for that!
> 
> Enjoy!

Rose ran a hand through her hair as she walked out of her bedroom to answer the door. She hadn’t been expecting anyone but she had a pretty good idea who was waiting on the other side of the door regardless. She didn’t stop to make sure, nor to evaluate if this was such a good idea. Emilio had flown to South America a couple of days ago and as Rose was still recovering from an ill-timed case of the “flu”, she had stayed behind in Miami.

There would be no harm in opening the door for Luisa and spending a couple of hours together, before something drove them back to the real world, where they were stepmother and daughter in committed relationships and not Rose and Luisa, two women who were in love.

‘Luisa,’ Rose smiled as she swung open the door, quickly checking the hallway for curious eyes before putting her hands on Luisa’s waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

The kiss didn’t last long, just a quick brush of their lips with a hint of tongue as they were not yet behind closed doors.

‘Hi,’ Luisa smiled, lowering back from the tips of her toes and brushing past Rose into the room.

Rose closed the door and leaned back against it, taking in Luisa’s very lovely shape in shorts and a tight shirt before asking the very obvious “why are you here?” question. She had a pretty good idea why Luisa was here, and she wasn’t opposed to it in the slightest.

Luisa leaned back against the table, the shorts showing off her beautifully toned legs, a sly grin playing around her lips. It was then that Rose noticed the small, pink box in Luisa’s hands.

‘What have you got there?’ she asked, sauntering over, halting right in front of Luisa. She watched as Luisa hopped on top of the table, stepping in between the brunette’s spread legs.

‘I picked you up something,’ Luisa said, linking her hands behind Rose’s neck, staring up at her through her dark lashes.

There was something in the way Luisa looked at her, predatory and hungry, that made shivers roll down Rose’s spine.

‘Can I open it?’ Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

Luisa wrapped her legs around Rose’s hips, pulling her ever closer. She removed one hand from the back of Rose’s neck, pressing the box into Rose’s hand.

Luisa thumb was brushing over her collarbone as Rose undid the bow and lifted the lid of the box. Her breath caught in her throat for a second before a grin spread across her face. She lifted the gift out of the box with a single finger, dangling the item in front of Luisa’s face.

Luisa flashed her the same toothy grin as earlier as she flicked the pink, fuzzy handcuffs with her finger, making them swing hypnotically from side to side.

‘You complained about sore wrists the last time.’

Rose chuckled softly, putting the handcuffs down on the table before placing her hands on Luisa’s sides, her thumbs resting just above Luisa’s hipbone.

‘Where are the keys?’ she asked, having noticed that they were not in the box with the set of handcuffs.

‘Somewhere on me.’ Luisa smiled at her innocently, but the look in her eyes was anything but.

‘Do you want me to find them?’ Rose leaned in, her breath hot on Luisa’s ear, her hands already stroking up and down Luisa’s sides in a modified pat-down.

Luisa’s answer to that question was to moan approvingly and tilt her head to the side as Rose’s lips traveled down her neck.

‘Bring the handcuffs, I’ll need them later,’ Luisa husked as Rose lifted her up.

Rose rolled her eyes, keeping Luisa pressed against her with one hand as she grabbed the pink handcuffs with her other, putting her hand back on Luisa’s ass to support her weight as she carried her towards the bedroom, only staggering momentarily when Luisa whispered ‘You might have to strip search me.’ into her ear.

Instead of putting Luisa down on the bed like she usually did, she pressed her up against the wall, unhooking Luisa’s legs from around her middle.

‘Turn around,’ Rose murmured against the soft, sweet smelling skin of Luisa’s neck.

Luisa did as she was told, putting her hands flat on the wall, spreading her legs a bit.

Rose admired Luisa for a few seconds before kicking the brunette’s legs a little further apart.

Her harsh treatment was met with a whine of protest and Luisa glaring at her over her shoulder.

‘Stay still, and don’t make a sound,’ Rose growled, running her hands up Luisa’s bare arms to begin her pat down. She already knew where the key was, but she was going to enjoy this game Luisa had started.

Luisa moaned softly as Rose caressed the soft skin on the inside of her arms.

‘Not a sound,’ Rose reminded her, her hands moving to the front of Luisa’s body, cupping her breasts through her shirt and bra. Their little game already having taken effect on Luisa as Rose could feel Luisa’s nipples straining against the fabric of her shirt.

After tweaking Luisa’s nipples roughly, Rose trailed her hands down Luisa’s stomach, slipping underneath her shirt to feel her warm skin underneath her fingertips. Feeling each and every inhale.

She brushed her lips over the back of Luisa’s neck as she pulled her hands out from underneath Luisa’s shirt, roaming across Luisa’s back instead, tracing the column of her spine all the way down to her ass.

Rose dropped to her knees behind Luisa, running her hands back up Luisa’s legs, feeling every inch of soft, smooth skin pass underneath her fingers.

As she neared the sensitive skin on the inside of Luisa’s thighs, Rose couldn’t help but linger, drawing soft circles and watching Luisa struggle not to moan.

She had brushed her hands over every inch of Luisa’s body, sometimes more than a brush when Rose felt like it, and she hadn’t yet “found” the key, so maybe Luisa’s idea of a strip search wasn’t such a bad idea.

‘Turn around,’ Rose commanded, walking backwards to sit on the edge of the bed.

Luisa spun around, smirking as she saw Rose sitting cross-legged on the bed, leaning back on her hands.

‘Strip,’ Rose grinned, beckoning Luisa closer, telling her to stop when she was standing about a foot in front of her.

Luisa wasn’t wearing a whole lot of clothes to begin with, so she used drawn-out motions to pull her shirt over her head and to kick her shorts off.

Rose watched with interest as more and more of Luisa’s skin revealed itself, noticing the silvery sparkle of the key hanging on a thin chain around her neck, choosing to ignore it for now.

Luisa ran her hands through her hair, pushing it away from her shoulders so Rose had a clear view of her chest as she unhooked her bra.

Trailing her hands down her sides, Luisa finally got rid of the last article of clothing clinging to her body.

Hips swinging hypnotically and hands folded behind her back, Luisa walked over and sat down in Rose’s lap, reaching for the zipper at the back of Rose’s neck.

Rose let her, she had found the key and this would be much more enjoyable if they were both naked.

‘Lie down,’ Luisa whispered softly against her neck, her dress already peeled away from her chest to reveal her bra.

Rose did as Luisa asked but not before putting her hands on Luisa’s shoulders and pulling her down on top of her.

Luisa laughed and ghosted her lips over the skin of Rose’s neck, stopping to nip lightly at the soft skin on the underside of Rose’s jaw before moving on to press their lips together in a sweet kiss that eventually deepened with the insistent swipe of Rose’s tongue.

As they kissed, Luisa’s hands traveled across her body, ridding Rose of her dress completely without breaking the kiss and making a valiant effort to do the same for her bra.

Rose arched her back, giving Luisa some room to work with to unhook the stubborn clasp of her bra.

There had never been a bra Luisa Alver hadn’t been able to unhook on the first try, but she was a little distracted by Rose sucking on her bottom lip and her very skilled tongue stroking the roof of her mouth. So the fact that the strap slipped through her fingers and snapped back against Rose’s back should be forgiven.

‘Auw,’ Rose laughed, breaking the kiss to mock Luisa for her teenage fumbling with her bra.

‘Shut up,’ Luisa growled, smoothly unhooking Rose’s bra on the second try. ‘As if you’ve never snapped a girl’s bra,’

‘Never,’ Rose smiled, tangling her hands in Luisa’s hair to pull her in for another kiss.

‘I don’t believe you,’ Luisa whispered against her lips, throwing the offending bra as far away from the bed as possible.

Rose hadn’t realized what Luisa was doing until the metal of the handcuff snapped soundly around her wrist, the other quickly following suit.

Rose stared at her in surprise, just a little bit confused at how Luisa had so quickly turned the tables on her.

‘You’re adorable when you think you can be on top,’ Luisa grinned, sitting up, a satisfied smile lighting up her features, the key hanging around Luisa’s neck mocking her for choosing to ignore it earlier.

She pulled on her bonds, the metal digging into her wrists sufficiently softened by pink fuzzy fur.

She was suddenly reminded of the first time they did this, the first time Luisa tied her up during sex.

_Rose had tied a lot of people up during her life, but never with the intention of it being pleasurable. She could see the appeal in it of course, not being able to reach out and touch when you wanted to, being completely at someone else’s mercy, under someone else’s control._

_But a desire to tie someone up was not a great thing to express during a one-night stand without sending the other party screaming for the hills. It required a sense of trust that just didn’t come from chatting women up in a bar for a few hours. And it was not like Rose needed ropes or handcuffs to be in complete control during sex anyway._

_So until Luisa, Rose had never tried it before, and she definitely hadn’t expected to be on this side of the ropes_

_As a rule, Rose didn’t give up control, for anybody. That rule had flown out of the window the minute she met Luisa. Rose had been so knocked out by Luisa she hadn’t even put up a fight when Luisa pressed her back against the side of the pool, or when she slammed her against the wall of their motel room, or when she was flat on her back on the bed with Luisa’s grinning face hovering inches above hers._

_But here she was, staying perfectly still as Luisa looped the red cord around her wrist, trying to keep her breathing under control. She trusted Luisa, implicitly, she knew Luisa would never hurt her or do something she didn’t want, but she just didn’t know if she was comfortable giving up all her carefully guarded control, even to Luisa._

_Luisa finished tying her up and trailed a finger down the hard bone of Rose’s jaw._

_‘Are you okay?’ she asked. ‘They aren’t too tight, are they?’ Luisa asked, referring to the red ropes keeping Rose’s hands bound together above her head._

_‘No, it’s fine,’ Rose said, smiling softly at Luisa, letting her know she really was fine, just a little nervous._

_Luisa looked at her with those soft, loving brown eyes and a warm smile and Rose suddenly realized that she would gladly give up her remaining control to Luisa. Luisa was the only person in her life whom she knew wouldn’t abuse it._

_Luisa smiled wider as Rose visibly relaxed underneath her._

_Rose moaned as Luisa started a slow, carefully planned trail of kisses down her body. Normally Rose would allow it for a while and then tangle her hands in Luisa’s hair to guide her where she wanted her to. But now the only thing she accomplished was chafing the skin of her wrists on the red cord binding her hands._

_Luisa, who seemed to enjoy her newfound freedom when it came to roaming Rose’s body, took her time teasing Rose. Ghosting her fingertips over every inch of skin her mouth hadn’t covered yet. Nipping and sucking, soothing with her tongue, making Rose whine and buck her hips upward, desperate for more contact. But Luisa wouldn’t give her any and there was nothing Rose could do about it._

_The longer Luisa continued her slow, reverent exploration of the body she already knew so well, the more Rose started to enjoy having no power. Her pleading and whining fell on deaf ears, her squirming had no effect on Luisa whatsoever. And while this wasn’t what she normally liked or wanted, Luisa was really good at what she did and Rose found she didn’t want her to stop her slow and gentle ministrations, but she would have if she’d had her hands free._

_After what felt like hours, and was in reality not much shorter, Luisa untied Rose’s hands, stroking the reddened skin of her wrists._

_Rose had been exhausted, barely able to keep her eyes open, and had just curled around Luisa’s warm, solid body, resting her head on the brunette’s chest, finally able to get more contact than Luisa’s furtive, teasing touches._

_‘Does it hurt?’ Luisa whispered, her fingers still softly caressing the raw skin of her wrists._

_‘No, not at all,’ Rose sighed. ‘I really enjoyed that, thank you.’ Rose pressed a soft kiss to Luisa’s sternum, too tired to properly kiss Luisa._

_‘I didn’t know you were pulling on them so much,’ Luisa whispered guiltily._

_‘I didn’t either,’ Rose whispered back happily, her eyes already having fallen closed, her mind on the verge of sleep so her body could recover from the overwhelming pleasure it had experienced at Luisa’s hand._

_‘I’m sorry,’ Luisa said, wrapping her arms around Rose’s middle._

_‘Don’t be, I’ll tie you up next them and we can get even,’ Rose murmured, the sweet scent of Luisa’s body coupled with the heady scent of sex in the air helping her drift off to a dreamless sleep._

All of this flashed through Rose’s mind as she pulled on the handcuffs, trying to ignore Luisa’s smug grin. She still greatly enjoyed being tied up by Luisa, it was the only time in her life she was not in perfect control of herself, and she enjoyed being powerless from time to time. So instead of responding to Luisa’s taunt with one of her own, she just lied back and smiled up at Luisa.

‘How are the handcuffs?’ Luisa asked, her mouth doing sinful things to Rose’s neck. Sucking with just enough pressure to make Rose arch her back but not enough to leave a mark.

‘Hard to get out off,’ Rose grinned, giving them a tug for good measure. Her eyes firmly on the tiny key dangling teasingly between Luisa’s breasts. Giving up her control was fun, but she would never not want to touch the beautiful woman on top of her.

‘That is sort of the point,’ Luisa husked, tweaking one of Rose’s nipples as her mouth descended on Rose’s to swallow the moan her actions brought forth.

With every kiss, every drag of Luisa’s teeth over sensitive skin, Rose wished she had had the foresight to take the key from Luisa and reversed their positions, because Luisa’s light, teasing touches were wrecking hell on her body and she needed more, needed to feel Luisa, needed her closer.

‘Lu,’ Rose panted just as Luisa’s mouth descended on her breast, her tongue circling an already rock-hard nipple. ‘Please.’ She didn’t know exactly what she was begging for, but it didn’t matter, she knew Luisa wasn’t going to give in any time soon.

‘Hmm?’ Luisa said, looking up, the key dangling from the necklace like a pendant, barely grazing Rose’s skin.

‘I need you, please,’ Rose tried again, making use of her still untied legs to wrap them around Luisa’s hips, holding her close.

‘Impatient much?’ Luisa grinned, her hands gently pushing Rose’s legs off of her, making sure to make as much contact with the inside of her thighs as possible.

Rose shivered and gasped, wanting nothing more than Luisa’s mouth on her and her fingers inside her.

‘Fuck, you’re wet,’ Luisa gasped when she pulled her hand away from Rose’s inner thigh and her fingers came away glistening.

‘That is what you and your teasing do to me,’ Rose said, wrapping her legs around Luisa’s middle again, pulling her close enough to let Luisa know exactly what she was doing to her and how much she wanted her.

‘Fuck,’ Luisa whispered again, feeling Rose’s arousal on her skin. This seemed to shift Luisa into a higher gear because she abandoned her soft touches in favor of running her fingers through the copious arousal between Rose’s legs.

Rose moaned and pulled harder on the handcuffs keeping her hands so cruelly away from where she wanted to tangle them. Somehow, Luisa touching her where she actually wanted her had done nothing to quiet her frustration with not being able to reach out and touch. She was still completely at Luisa’s mercy, and Luisa had never been a merciful person when it came to sex.

She entered Rose with one finger, slowly pumping in and out of her, not nearly giving Rose what she needed.

Rose pleaded and begged, her whole body feeling on edge but never getting any closer to release. The key resting on her stomach doing nothing to quiet her frustration.

‘Luisa, please, fuck me, please, please, please,’ Rose begged, her voice barely audible under the desperate _need_ she was exuding.

Luisa smiled and Rose could see in her eyes that she was done teasing, she always knew when Luisa reached the point in her games where she had pushed both of them to the limit and she just needed to make Rose come. It was the soft yet hungry look in her eyes as she ran her eyes up Rose’s body and the warm quality of her smile that alerted Rose to the change.

‘Yesss,’ Rose hissed as Luisa entered her with another two fingers and started to circle her clit with her thumb.

‘You’re beautiful like this,’ Luisa husked, leaning over to pepper sweet kisses on Rose’s face as she finally, truly, fucked her like Rose wanted.

Rose wanted to return the compliment, but she seemed to have lost the power of voluntary speech as the only words coming from her mouth were: “yes”, “harder”, “please”, “fuck” and a shortened whine of Luisa’s name as ever stroke of her fingers pushed her closer to the inevitable edge she had been ready to fall over hours ago.

‘Come for me, now,’ Luisa said, her voice simultaneously soft and commanding in that way that made Rose wonder how anyone could ever say no to this woman, she certainly couldn’t.

Rose’s muscles clenched and then released as Luisa pressed her thumb firmly against her clit, sending her spiraling into a dizzying orgasm.

Her nails dug into her palm, it was an inferior substitute for digging them into Luisa’s shoulders, but she had no other choice.

Luisa kept moving her fingers inside her, prolonging her pleasure until a hoarsely whispered “stop” passed Rose’s lips.

The world was starting to fade at the edges of her vision and she did not want to pass out, really looking forward to returning the favor and having Luisa at her mercy for a change.

Luisa halted her movements immediately and very carefully pulled out, sucking her fingers clean before retrieving the key from around her neck and finally, finally unlocking the handcuffs.

Rose sighed in relief as she could finally move her arms again.

‘How are your wrists?’ Luisa asked softly, massaging the skin.

‘Great, I like the handcuffs, they don’t get tighter the more I pull,’ Rose said, not really in the state of mind to give a review on the handcuffs but wanting to let Luisa know this was better than the ropes they used before.

‘Good,’ Luisa said, pressing a kiss to Rose’s cheek as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s still recovering body.

Rose buried her face in the crook of Luisa’s neck. It was amazing how much had changed for them in the last two years, while actually nothing had changed.

Rose was still married to Emilio and that would never change. They both knew this and somehow that hadn’t stopped them from ending up in bed again and again.

On the outside nothing had changed in their relationship, but Rose felt different; she had allowed herself to fall for the woman currently holding her in her arms. Rose had told her she loved her once or twice, but it was not like Luisa needed the vocal affirmation. It was clear in the way Rose let her hold her, let her tie her up, let her top her. In the way she stayed as long as she could before leaving to go back to her life.

And Rose knew Luisa loved her, too. But the truth of the situation was that they could never be more than this, an affair, hidden from their families. She had Emilio and Luisa had Allison. And right now it was fine, because they could have both, but Rose feared that soon it might not be enough for Luisa, that she would want more.

Luisa always felt things more deeply than Rose did, and even Rose was starting to feel like she wanted more from this, from them. But she had a firm hold of her emotions, she knew she couldn’t this without ruining the other. And it was pretty much perfect for her, she could be with the woman she loved while also doing the job that she loved and would give up everything for.

It wasn’t like that for Luisa, and in moments like this, Rose realized that Luisa was not going to keep this up forever; it wasn’t who she was as a person. But Rose didn’t want to think about the possibility of losing Luisa, because she would lose her. When faced with the possibility of her job or Luisa, she would pick her job ever time.

She pushed the thought from her mind, because Luisa was definitely here right now and in need of some teasing for making her wait this long.

Rose sneakily snapped the handcuff shut around one of Luisa’s wrist, raising the brunette’s other hand up as well, tying Luisa up just as she had been earlier.

‘Now you can find out for yourself just how _comfortable_ these handcuffs are,’ Rose grinned, straddling Luisa’s hips. The thought of losing Luisa only a wisp in the back of her head, but it was a persistent one…

**Author's Note:**

> So, little bit of foreshadowing going on there at the end, because I am planning to end this at 15, because well, I have other ideas to put to paper.
> 
> Hopefully see you next week for the last update!
> 
> Comments are still very welcome and you can always find me on tumblr, [writersblockisabitch](http://www.writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)


End file.
